Racontesleur mon histoire
by Tia.Shi no Tenshi
Summary: ONESHOT Severus rend l'âme en demandant à Drago une faveur: raconter à tous son histoire, la raison de sa haine envers Dumbledore. SLASH MPREG VIOL
1. Racontesleur mon histoire

_**Racontes-leur mon histoire**_

Je regarde Severus qui se bat contre la mort. J'essaies tant bien que mal de soigner ses blessures, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

« Drago, ne pleure pas. Me souffle Sev en caressant doucement ma joue. Va leur raconter mon histoire et laisse-moi rejoindre mon ange et mon bébé. »

J'acquiesce, sans arriver à arrêter de pleurer, mais je riposte quand même:

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir seul! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce tranquillement. Je m'endors contre lui et lorsque je me réveille, sa peau est froide et son coeur ne bat plus, il a rejoint Tom et Damian. Des larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues. Sev était comme un deuxième père pour moi... Je sens une main sur mon épaule et je sursaute. C'est mon vrai père. Je me retourne et tente d'arrêter mes sanglots, en vain.

« Drago, viens ici. » Dit mon père gentiment.

Il m'amène avec lui dans le salon, loin de la chambre de Severus. Il me prend le poignet et me tire vers lui, sur un fauteuil. Je tombe sur ses genoux, surpris, et il me serre contre lui.

« Tu peux pleurer, ça va te faire du bien. » Propose-t-il.

Je le regarde quelques instants avant de me laisser aller. Il me réconforte et tente de sécher mes pleurs, sans grand résultat. Il commence à me bercer pour me calmer, je me sens si bien. Après un moment, il me demande:

« Que voulait-il dire par 'raconte-leur mon histoire'? »

« Il y a un moment, il m'a fait voir ce qui lui était arrivé quand il était dans la même situation que moi. »

« Je vois... »

« C'était affreux, père... »

« On doit tout aller dire au ministère. Sauras-tu le faire? »

« Oui... je crois. »

« Je vais rester avec toi. »

« Promis? »

« Promis. »

Résultat; plusieurs jours plus tard, je me trouve devant beaucoup trop de monde à mon goût, pour raconter l'histoire qui m'a bouleversé. Toute l'école, le ministère de la magie, de nombreux grands personnages de même que presque toute la population magique se tiennent devant l'estrade sur laquelle je vais devoir parler dans quelques minutes. Je dois leur dire la vérité à propos du vieux fou. Je n'y arriverai pas... Quelqu'un entoure ma taille de ses bras et m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Mon bébé dragon, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. »

« Blaise, j'ai peur. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Je sens un coup dans mon ventre et Blaise pouffe de rire.

« Tu vois, le bébé est d'accord avec moi. »

Je souris puis me tourne vers lui. Il m'embrasse doucement avant que je n'enfouisse ma tête dans son cou.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a montré, mais ça va aller, tu vas voir. Aies courage, tu dois leur raconter tout. »

« S'ils ne me croient pas? »

« Ils vont te donner une potion qui te fera raconter exactement ce que tu as vu avant que tu ne commence. Ça va être comme si tu retournais en arrière, tu vas dire ce que tu vas voir. »

Je soupire mais sursaute en pensant à quelque chose:

« Le bébé! »

« Quoi le bébé? »

« Ça ne va pas être dangereux pour lui? »

« ... »

Blaise me fixe puis hausse les épaules.

« Tu n'auras qu'à le leur demander. »

Je reste encore quelques instants dans les bras de mon amoureux avant de me tourner vers mon père qui se tient plus loin. Il me fais un signe de la tête et sourit. Nous montons tous les trois sur l'estrade et je vais me placer au centre avec le ministre. Je regarde derrière moi et vois que mon père et mon amant ne sont qu'à quelques pas de moi. Le ministre de la magie s'approche de moi et me tend une fiole de potion.

« Je... Est-ce que ça peut être dangereux... pour mon enfant? » Lui chuchote-je.

Il me sourit et réponds que non. J'avale avec dégoût la mixture et il nous jette un sort pour amplifier nos voix. Ensuite, il se tourne vers moi et commence:

« Drago Malefoy, nous sommes réunis ici pour entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Comme conclu, si vous ne nous donnez pas de raisons valables au meurtre de Albus Dumbledore et aux accusations que vous avez portez contre lui, Lucius Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et vous-même écoperez d'une peine de prison à vie. »

Bien sûr, la stupide condition... qui est probablement la raison de la présence de tout ce monde... Est-ce que la raison de leur présence est qu'ils veulent me voir mort ou ils souhaitent que je sois innocenté? Mais bon, de toute façon, je n'avais pas trop le choix d'accepter la proposition si je voulais venger Severus.

« Je sais... »

« Bien, nous vous écoutons. »

Je sens la potion faire complètement son effet et je m'endors.

-----Flash-back-----

Je descends à toute vitesse dans les cachots et je m'enferme dans une salle de classe vide. Je m'effondre contre la porte et je laisse enfin mes larmes couler. Je sursaute quand je vois quelqu'un s'accroupir près de moi.

« Drago? Fait la voix de mon professeur de potion. Qu'y a-t-il? »

Je suis incapable de répondre, mes sanglots étant trop forts.

« Allons dans mes appartements, nous serons mieux pour parler. »

Je le suis et nous nous installons dans le salon, assis côte à côte sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Il me frotte le dos avec douceur en me parlant tranquillement. Après m'être calmé, je lui raconte ce qui m'arrive:

« Je sors avec Blaise depuis près de quatre ans. Quand mon père a su que j'aimais un homme, il ne s'est pas fâché comme je le pensais. Il nous a simplement donné une recette pour concocter une potion permettant d'avoir des enfants. Il m'a dit que je pouvais rester avec Blaise, que ça lui faisait plaisir de l'avoir comme beau-fils mais que je devais quand même avoir des enfants, des héritiers. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être si compréhensif, en plus, il était très heureux. Il y a quelques mois, on s'est dit que ce serait merveilleux d'avoir, pour notre quatrième anniversaire, notre premier enfant. Nous avons compté les mois jusqu'à cette date et père nous a préparé la potion. Ça a marché à merveille et, pour le moment, tout va pour le mieux. Mais... Mais ce soir... le directeur a demandé à me voir... Il... Il veut m'obliger... à... à... à avorter... »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains avant de recommencer à pleurer. Severus, qui jusque là n'a rien dit, me prend dans ses bras et me dit:

« Je comprends très bien comment tu peux te sentir à ce moment, car il m'est arrivé quelque chose de semblable et d'horrible que je vais te montrer. Je ne veux pas te faire peur et je te garantie que je ne le laisserai pas te faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. »

Il m'entraîne dans sa chambre et sort sa pensine.

« Ce que tu vas voir est probablement le pire de mes souvenirs. Tu seras parti le temps de quelques minutes, une pour chaque heure passée là-bas. »

J'acquiesce et ferme les yeux, sachant que j'aurais le tournis si je les laisse ouverts. Je les ouvre uniquement quand je sens à nouveau le sol sous mes pieds. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte fantôme invisible qui suit toujours le Severus d'il y a longtemps. C'est comme un film auquel j'assiste.

Severus est dans son habit de Mangemort, devant un Voldemort assez sexy je dois l'avouer, même si je préfère de loin mon Blaise adoré! Le mage noir finit de donner les ordres à ses sbires et ordonne en pointant Sev:

« Toi, suis-moi, immédiatement. »

Severus suit son maître alors que les autres partent. Ils entrent dans une chambre, Voldemort le pousse sur le lit et s'allonge sur lui. Il commence rapidement à enlever leurs vêtements avant que Sev ne mette ses mains sur les siennes et murmure:

« Tu es très impatient... »

« Seigneur Sev, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pu te toucher. » Répond-il en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

« Ça ne fais qu'une semaine et demi. »

« C'est déjà trop. »

Severus éclata de rire puis lui souffla à l'oreille:

« Il va falloir que tu t'y fasse, je vais encore à l'école, c'est dur de partir subtilement... Penses-y, maintenant que les vacances sont finies, je ne pourrai plus venir te voir aussi souvent. »

« Tu as 17 ans, tu es majeur, tu pourrais lâcher l'école et rester avec moi. »

« Tom, on en a déjà parlé. »

« Je sais... »

Tom soupira puis demanda:

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

« Tom! »

« Severus, réponds. »

« Tu sais très bien que oui! »

« Jusqu'où es-tu près à aller pour moi? »

« Tom, c'est ridicule et tu commences à me faire peur. Pourquoi demandes-tu tout cela? »

Tom sort une fiole de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »Questionne Severus avec curiosité.

« Une potion. »

« Mais encore? »

« En buvant cela avant de faire l'amour, nous pourrons avoir un enfant. »

Les larmes envahissent les yeux de Severus et le visage de Tom change subitement d'expression.

« Mon ange, ne pleure pas. S'exclame-t-il. Je ne t'oblige à rien, ce n'était qu'une proposition. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, ne pleure... »

« Tu... Tu veux vraiment avoir un enfant... de moi? » Bégaie Severus coupant court aux paroles de Tom.

« Mais bien sûr mon amour. »

Sevy l'embrasse profondément puis chuchote:

« Je t'aime, Tom! Allez, donnes-moi cette potion. »

Tom sourit puis la lui donne. Severus la boit et grimace:

« Beurk, c'est infect! Tu n'essaierais pas de m'empoisonner subtilement? »

« Merde, je suis découvert! Ricana Tom. Mais non, mon coeur, jamais je ne ferais une telle chose voyons, je t'aime trop pour même y penser. »

Ils s'embrassent passionnément et Voldemort recommence à enlever les vêtements de son amant. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte est parcourue de caresses et de baisers. Une fois entièrement nu, Severus tente tant bien que mal d'enlever les vêtements de Tom qui a prit son sexe en bouche. Mon professeur gémit, les mains dans les cheveux de son amour. Ce dernier fait doucement entrer ses doigts en Severus qui se crispe légèrement sous l'intrusion. Il les bouge puis les enlève avant de le pénétrer. Cette fois, des larmes de douleur apparaissent au coin des yeux de son amant qui pousse un petit cri en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos.

« Calmes-toi. Souffle Tom. J'attends... »

« Désolé, mais je crois... que je ne m'habituerai jamais... à ta grosseur... »

« Je sais, tu me le répète à chaque fois, mon mignon. »

Tom reste immobile à seulement l'embrasser et le caresser tout doucement. Après quelques secondes, il tente un mouvement et Severus gémit:

« Tom... Continue! »

Tom sourit puis se met à bouger lentement en son amant. En peu de temps, la pièce se remplit de gémissements. Severus se répand entre leurs deux corps en criant le nom de son amour qui donne quelques coups de rein en plus avant d'éjaculer à son tour. Ils restent immobiles quelques instants le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis Tom se retire et les couvre des couvertures de soie noire du lit. Il serre tendrement Sev contre lui, l'embrassant par la même occasion.

« Tom? Chuchote Severus. Comment va-t-on savoir si ça a marché? »

« Aucune idée! Avoue Tom en le regardant avec surprise. Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder. Je vais aller voir demain et je vais t'en parler la prochaine fois que tu vas venir me rendre visite. Que fais-tu? »

Severus s'est levé et s'habille.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrai plus rester longtemps avec toi, je dois retourner à l'école, tu es déjà chanceux qu'on aie pu faire l'amour. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas m'enlever ce privilège pour aller à cet endroit inutile qu'est l'école? »

« Tom... »

« Je blaguais, bébé, je blaguais... »

Il grogne puis se lève. Il entoure son amant de ses bras et l'embrasse.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Souffle-t-il.

« Tu me manque déjà. »

Les images tourbillonnent puis laisse place à d'autres.

Les deux hommes se trouvent devant un chaudron emplit d'un liquide épais et noir.

« Tom, que dois-je faire? » Demande Severus.

« Passe ta main dans la potion. Si elle devient bleue, on a réussi, si elle reste noire, on a échoué. »

« Tu es certain? »

« Mettrais-tu en doute mes compétences en potion? »

« Peut-être. »

Tom lui tire la langue et lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête. Severus éclate de rire puis suit les instructions de Voldemort. Plusieurs minutes passent sans que la potion ne change.

« Tom, elle... elle reste noire. »

Voyant les larmes pointer dans les yeux de son amoureux, Tom tente de le rassurer:

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous réessaierons plus tard. »

« Mais... »

« Chut. »

Voldemort serre Sev dans ses bras puis s'exclame:

« Regarde la potion! »

Elle est devenue bleue.

Les images tournent à nouveau, me donnant mal à la tête.

Je suis à présent à l'école, dans une salle de classe vide. Severus est assit sur un bureau et semble attendre quelqu'un. Dumbledore entre à ce moment.

« M. Snape, vous avez la permission de passer la fin de semaine chez vous. Fait-il. Mais avant de vous laisser partir, j'ai à vous parler. J'ai découvert il y a peu de temps que vous attendiez un enfant, ce que je ne peux permettre. »

« Vous devez vous tromper, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Répond Severus, impassible. En plus, votre histoire n'a aucun sens, un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, c'est tout simplement impossible. »

« Comment expliquez-vous le bombement de votre ventre alors? »

« Insinuez-vous que je suis gros? Ce n'est pas très poli... »

« Très bien, comme vous ne semblez pas vouloir coopérer, je vais devoir vous punir. Expeliarmus. »

La baguette de Severus tombe dans les mains de Dumbledore qui l'envoies plus loin, près de la porte. Il jette ensuite un stupéfix à l'élève qui est effrayé et lui arrache ses vêtements. Il le pénètre brutalement et donne de violents coups de rein, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il éjacule et le laisse là après avoir rompu le sort. Il part, laissant un Sev recroquevillé sur lui-même, brisé, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je ne comprends pas comment ce vieux fou a pu lui faire subir cela, c'est beaucoup trop ignoble! Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux adolescents entrent en s'embrassant. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils voient la baguette, inquiets de s'être fait voir. Je découvre alors qui sont les deux garçons: Sirius Black et... mon propre père. Pas étonnant alors qu'il ait accepté sans problème que je reste avec Blaise...

« Qui est là? » Lance mon père.

Seuls les sanglots étouffés de Severus lui répondent et les deux autres le voient enfin. Ils accourent et mon père prend doucement Sev dans ses bras.

« Sev, qui as oser te faire cela? »Murmure-t-il.

« Luss, amène moi voir Tom! » Gémit le serpentard en réponse.

« Ça va aller, je t'y amène tout de suite. Siri, vas chercher sa baguette et ouvres-moi les portes. »

Père aide son meilleur ami à se rhabiller sommairement puis le soulève, le serrant doucement contre lui.

« Où veux-tu qu'on aille Luss? »Questionne Sirius.

« Tu vas voir bientôt, mais on doit d'abord sortir du château. »

Ils courent jusqu'à une maison située à quelques kilomètres de la grille. Ils y entrent, puis, grâce à la poudre de cheminette, ils arrivent dans le manoir de Voldemort qui est, heureusement, seul dans son salon. En voyant Severus, il panique:

« Que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Il s'est fait violer. Explique mon père. On l'a trouvé par terre dans une classe vide. »

« Venez, vite! »

Ils montent rapidement à la chambre de Tom. Severus est allongé sur le lit et son amant le déshabille doucement.

« Tom! » Pleure Severus.

« Chut, je suis là, mon coeur, tout va bien maintenant. »

« Ça... C'est... douloureux! »

« Où as-tu mal, mon ange? »

« Au ventre... Le... bébé... »

« Non, pas ça! Lucius! »

Mon père, qui examine déjà Sev, n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Il n'a que huit mois de fait! C'est trop tôt! »

« Désolé maître, mais je n'ai pas le contrôle, il va accoucher. Annonce mon père. Même si c'est tôt, je n'ai pas le choix. Siri, va avec lui à côté, je vais venir vous chercher quand ce sera fini. »

« Je refuse de le laisser seul! S'écrie Tom. Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à partir, il a besoin de moi. »

« Tom, s'il te plait. » Gémit Sev.

Tom le regarde et se laisse convaincre. Il l'embrasse avec amour avant de partir avec Sirius.

Tout s'efface sur un hurlement de Severus.

Je suis à nouveau dans la pièce. Sev, qui est calé dans les bras de Tom, serre contre lui un adorable poupon. Mon père, comme Sirius dans ses bras, les regarde en souriant.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler? » Demande-t-il.

« Damian. » Répond Severus.

« Il est trop mignon! S'exclame Sirius. Lucius... »

« N'y pense même pas! Pas pendant qu'on est à l'école! Après, on verra. »

« Pff, t'es même pas gentil! »

Mon père soupire alors que les deux autres rient. Ils se disent au revoir et il entraîne Sirius avec lui dehors, laissant les nouveaux parents seuls.

« Tom, j'ai peur. Souffle Severus. Et s'il mourrait? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne court pas de risques, ne penses pas à de telles choses, mon ange. Réplique Tom. J'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'il reçoive les meilleurs soins s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Tout ira bien. Mais, Sevy, mon amour, maintenant tu dois absolument me dire qui t'a violé. »

Severus ne répond pas et fini par éclater en sanglot. Il murmure alors:

« Désolé Tom... Je veux tout oublier, ne me demandes pas de te raconter. Et ne m'abandonnes pas! »

« Pourquoi t'abandonnerais-je? »

« Le bébé est né donc tu m'as plus besoin de moi et... je suis... sale... »

« Ne dis pas de telles choses... Tu crois vraiment que je me serais servi de toi pour avoir un enfant, comme mère porteuse? Ce n'est pas très intelligent comme pensée. Et tu n'es pas sale. »

Il se tait un instant puis ajoute:

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je vais faire mais je n'ai pas le choix, Severus. Mon ange, je ne te quitterai pas, mais à une seule et unique condition: tu dois me dire qui est le salaud qui t'a violé. »

« Tom... Non... Pas ça... »

« ... »

« Je t'en supplie... ne me fais pas ça... »

« ... »

Le silence règne durant plusieurs minutes mais Tom fait mine de se lever pour partir, ce qui a raison du mutisme de Severus.

« Non, Tom, ne pars pas! Dumbledore! C'est lui qui m'a fait ça! Je t'en supplie, ne me quittes pas! »

« QUOI! Je vais lui faire regretter de t'avoir touché! »

Le lord noir est furieux, il dégage une sorte d'aura noire meurtrière qui effraie l'adolescent et le bébé près de lui. L'enfant se met à pleurer et Severus regarde Tom, complètement apeuré.

« Tom? Fait Severus. Tom, tu me fais peur... et tu effraies Damian aussi! »

En entendant cela, Voldemort sursaute et se radoucit instantanément. Il serre son amant et son fils contre lui tout doucement.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour. Chuchote-t-il. Je me suis laissé emporter. Et pardonnes-moi pour le chantage que je t'ai fait, tu sais que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je n'arriverai jamais à te faire du mal ou de la peine et te laisser tomber me tuerait. Je te jure que je vais te venger. Il va regretter à jamais de t'avoir violé. Personne ne touche à l'amour de ma vie sans en subir les conséquences. Maintenant dors mon ange, tu en as de besoin après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Tom va porter Damian dans son berceau avant de rejoindre son amant et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il continu de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à être sûr qu'il dorme.

Les images tournent encore. Vivement la fin de ce voyage! En plus, plus ça avance, plus ça m'attriste.

Je suis transporté dans un jardin. Severus est en larmes dans les bras de Tom qui laisse lui aussi sa peine sortir. Ils sont devant une pierre tombale surplombée d'un petit ange. Il y est écrit le nom de Damian. Il est mort à deux mois.

C'est alors que je me retrouve à nouveau dans la chambre de Severus. Je suis chamboulé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me remettre à pleurer. Il me prend dans ses bras, je le regarde dans les yeux et murmure:

« C'est horrible... »

« Je te jure que jamais il ne te fera de mal. Je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire avec toi. »

« C'est peut-être indiscret mais... De... de quoi est mort Damian? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, ça fait si longtemps, la douleur est beaucoup moins présente. Il a arrêter de respirer dans son sommeil. Le soir, je l'ai couché comme d'habitude avant de rejoindre Tom et le lendemain, il était mort... Si tu savais comme j'ai pleuré et mon pauvre Tom s'en voulait, même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec sa mort, de ne pas avoir réussi à le ranimer. »

« Pauvre petit ange... Ton histoire est trop triste... »

« Je sais. Mais bientôt, celui qui m'a fait du mal va le payer et il ne pourra pas t'empêcher d'avoir ton enfant. »

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore est mort, payant pour le mal qu'il a fait à Severus.

-----Fin flash-back-----

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans les bras de Blaise dans lesquels je suis probablement tombé en m'endormant et je pleure. Le ministre enlève le sort posé sur ma voix et nous envoie dans la salle derrière la scène, là où nous étions avant mon récit. Nous sommes enfermés mais je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin d'être réconforté. Blaise me serre contre lui et m'embrasse le haut de la tête.

« Tout va bien maintenant, sèches tes pleurs, mon poussin. » Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

« Je me souviens très bien de ça. Déclare soudainement mon père. Il déprimait complètement. Même Tom ne parvenait plus à lui soutirer une émotion positive. Ça nous a prit des mois avant de parvenir à lui redonner le sourire... »

« Qui y est arrivé en premier? Tom, toi... ou Sirius? »

« Hn... Sirius... »

« Au fait, que faisais-tu avec lui? »

« Disons que... techniquement... il est ton deuxième beau-père. »

« Ça te dirais de nous expli... »

« Venez. Coupe le ministre en entrant. On vous attend. Hum... M. Zabini, prenez d'abord le temps de calmer votre compagnon. »

Mon père le suit et Blaise me réconforte. Une fois mes larmes séchées, nous sortons et allons les rejoindre. Je serre à lui en briser les jointures la main de mon amoureux, mais il ne tente rien pour m'en empêcher, sachant très bien que je suis très tendu. Je pose mon autre main sur mon ventre et je sens soudain une vive douleur. Je gémis, attirant par la même occasion le regard inquiet de mon amant.

« Drago? » Murmure-t-il.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, la douleur me terrassant. Mes yeux clos laissent passer les larmes et si Blaise ne me soutenait pas, mes jambes flancheraient à coup sûr. J'entends plus que je ne vois mon père se placer devant moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me dit:

« Chut, Drago, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ne pas m'inquiéter? MAIS À QUOI IL PENSE? JE N'AI QUE SEPT MOIS DE GROSSESSE DE FAIT! C'EST SÛR QUE JE M'INQUIÈTE, JE SUIS MORT DE TROUILLE! J'entends mon père et le ministre s'engueuler:

« Il n'est pas question que vous partiez maintenant! » Gronde le ministre.

« Imbécile fini! Rétorque mon père. Si tu es si paranoïaque, tu n'as qu'à nous enfermer dans l'infirmerie de cette putain d'école, je m'en fou, mais laisses-moi m'occuper de mon fils, il a besoin de soins! Ouvres-toi un peu les yeux! »

« Malefoy, aies un peu de respect! »

« Je vais te respecter le jour où tu auras un tant sois peu de jugeote! Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que ça n'arrivera jamais étant donné que tu ne semble pas avoir grand chose entre les deux oreilles. »

« J'ai quand même plus de chose que toi! »

« Moi au moins quand je voit une personne qui souffre, je comprends ce qui ce passe! Il attend un bébé et sa main est serré sur son ventre, tu crois que ça veux dire quoi? Sombre crétin, t'as combien de QI pour pas faire le lien? »

« MALEFOY! »

« SHUT UP! »

« Vous êtes ridicules! Les arrête mon amant. Vous vous chamaillerai plus tard, pour l'instant, Drago ne va pas bien! »

Le ministre donne finalement son accord et je sens Blaise me soulever. Il suit mon père en courant. La douleur a enfin raison de moi et je tombe tranquillement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Et voilà mon premier one-shot(et techniquement la première fic que je fini...)! Je veux savoir comment vous avez trouvé ça et dites-moi si je dois écrire une suite!! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis une fin comme celle là. ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé! p.s.:Damian est à moi!;) 

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Tite note

Voilà une petite note qui va en réjouir sûrement quelques uns...

La suite est commencée, je vais voir, il y aura peut-être plusieurs chapitres, peut-être que ce sera un autre one-shot, j'ai pas encore décidé, mais il va y avoir une suite:)

Au programme, éclaircissement à propos de Lucius, des nouvelles du bébé, le verdict (prison, pas prison?)...

Quant aux reviews que j'ai reçu, je suis très heureuse, je vous adore, mais je vais y répondre en mettant la suite, ainsi vous saurez exactement quand la suite sera mise sur le site!


End file.
